Daffodils
by aBeautifulWorld
Summary: Warm sunlight filtered through the stained glass windows of the cathedral hall. The young woman in ivory white satin and lace stood as beautifully still as a statue, her breaths coming in slow and steady. She had always dreamt of this day, but it almost felt surreal now.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of its characters. They belong to their respective owner, Mochizuki Jun. I am merely using them for my own creative amusement.

**AN: **This is a canon-compliant piece, so there will be spoilers for Retrace 92 and above. Actually, there's spoilers from earlier chapters if you can spot them too lol. I hope you like it uwu Happy reading x

* * *

**Daffodils**

"May your touch heal and comfort one another."

Warm sunlight filtered through the stained glass windows of the cathedral hall. The young woman in ivory white satin and lace stood as beautifully still as a statue, her breaths coming in slow and steady. The man beside her turned his head by a fraction and squeezed the trembling hand tucked into the crook of arm, giving her a secretive lopsided grin.

"May your love, no matter how much despair awaits, lead you both towards days filled with gentle light."

Her grip on the bouquet of wildflowers tightened, the fragrance of celandine, crocus and daffodils intoxicating her. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat as she listened intently to her grandmother's regal voice blessing their marriage, fully aware of the thousands of eyes watching her. She squeezed Break's arm back, thankful for his calm reassurance.

She had always dreamt of this day.

It almost felt surreal now.

"Do you, Sharon Rainsworth, take Xerxes Break to be your husband and lifelong companion?"

The young bride stared up at her groom, at his serene smile towards her and pale lips. Her voice was soft as she nodded and whispered gently. "I do."

"Do you, Xerxes Break, take Sharon Rainsworth to be your wife, to aide her in ruling the Rainsworth Dukedom and to cherish her as your life long companion?"

He smiled at the additional vows, but nodded nonetheless. "I do."

"I wish you both everlasting happiness, in this life and every life after." The Rainsworth Duchess paused and took in a deep breath. Gazing at them both, even from her high throne, gentle love shone through the older woman's eyes. She closed the sacred book and reverently placed it on her lap, gracing the hall with an angelic smile.

"Sharon Rainsworth, Xerxes Break, you may now kiss."

As they turned to face each other, Sharon almost giggled at the stark contrast between his pale skin and the cherry red that was quickly dusting his cheeks and the tip of his ears. They almost matched his eyes. He slowly lifted her veil and she gazed at his face quite clearly, her own warming at the clear sight of him. She could hear the blood rushing in her ears, her heart wild and ecstatic.

She had never been so happy.

It was like a fantasy.

Break placed a hand on her shoulder, the other softly cupping her chin and thumb delicately stroking her lower lip. She blinked at their closeness. He gave her a teasing grin before closing his eyes and their distance, softly brushing his lips with hers.

The hall erupted with thunderous cheers and applause.

Sharon smiled against the soft kiss, eyes half closing and tears spilling down her face. She refused to close her eyes. Break tasted salt and pulled back, alarmed. He tilted her face upwards and rubbed her upper arm with his other, his expression a mixture of fear and worry.

"Am I that terrible of a kisser?"

She broke into a sob and laughed. "No, no! You're so perfect... I just..." She wrapped her arms around his neck, flowers dangling behind him, closed her eyes and pulled him down for another kiss.

He responded warmly. Sharon slid one arm down to cup his cold, beautiful face gently. Even as her lungs burned and her lips ached, she couldn't bring herself to pull away. She felt him hold her gently, as if she were a fragile doll despite her bruising strength. Fragile... she felt so fragile, like she ready to shatter at any moment despite her current happiness.

After what seemed an eternity, she broke the kiss, smiling wide, heart barely held together.

"Sharon." She shook her head and simply leaned against him, trying to burrow herself into his chest, struggling to breathe. "Sharon..."

She felt his arms tighten around her and his breath next to her ear. "It's okay."

Her grip slackened on his coat and she sighed, slowly opening her eyes. After blinking through the tears, her mind finally registered the cathedral hall and the thousands of people both smiling and crying with her. Sharon curled her fingers against Break's black jacket and laughed in relief. Her wonderful, brilliant husband was still right in front of her.

They turned towards the wedding guests and smiled at their support. Turning to her left, she beamed brightly at her childhood friend and Break's best man for the ceremony. Reim always looked handsome in formal wear, but he was especially so with the tender yet delighted look he sent her way. He had been her confidant in the years they grew together and she was forever thankful to have him.

Turning behind her, Sharon giggled at the nauseous expression on Duke Barma's face and the melted look on her grandmother's. The duke discreetly covered his mouth with his metal fan and the older woman gave her a quick wink. She blew her a kiss in return.

Turning to her right, the bride teared up as Alice gave her a curious and rather confused look. It was probably from all the kissing and crying. She looked beautiful in her bridesmaid dress and Ada in her elegant maid of honour dress beside her was tearing up too, a hand over her heart.

In the seated audience, Sharon spotted Oz as he simply gave her a wide grin. Gilbert delicately dabbed his eyes and cheeks with a handkerchief, presumably Duke Oscar's who sat beside him. The older man smiled softly, nodding in encouragement at her. Although she recognised the Nightrays and most of the noble families, their names were simply lost to her now.

It had been a very long time, after all, since she last met them.

"Sharon?"

Break stroked her hair back and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Yes, Break?"

She looked up at him fondly, her heart swelling with love. They had been together for so many years she couldn't picture anyone else by her side like this. It pained her to think of erasing his image. He held her chin in his hand before giving her another lingering kiss, whispering softly to her lips.

She closed her eyes.

"Please, don't be afraid. It's okay."

And opened them to a world shrouded in night. Sharon shifted and shakily sat up in bed, a hand gingerly patting the empty spot beside her. A few seconds of silence passed before a choked sob escaped her, but there wasn't any moisture left in her eyes. She had already shed all her tears. Lying back onto the pillows, the young lady wrapped her arms around her large bump and sighed. She rubbed it softly to reassure them both.

Sharon felt so tired, but sleep continually eluded her.

She finally made her way out of bed. Moonlight flooded through her room, much like how sunlight often filled her dreams. Navigating towards her dressing table through the large, dark room proved to be much easier than she originally thought. A thick silence hung in the air.

Emily sat content against the mirror, her bright smile ever present. Sharon scooped the doll gently as she plopped down onto the seat and set her gently against the large bouquet of daffodils. It was thoughtful of Reim to send her such lovely flowers, especially since she couldn't go outside as much as she wanted to.

Staring at her reflection, the young lady observed her features in the silvery night. She stared at the pale and wane teenager, heavily pregnant, burdened with a great sadness far beyond her years. The doctor had said that her body had barely just finished maturation when it was forever frozen in time. It wasn't as prepared as it should be and the pregnancy was definitely taking a toll on her.

Her eyes were red and her usually silky hair was tangled and riddled with knots. It was not the image of a cheerful, graceful and beautiful Rainsworth woman as she prided herself to be. Sharon young lady smiled ironically at the reflection and almost broke into tears again, stifling her cries with the sleeves of her night gown. She didn't want to disturb her grandmother, who had taken to sleeping right next door.

Times were rough as it is, she would at least let the woman sleep.

She should get some rest herself.

Sharon took in a deep shuddering breath and fingered the soft petals of the daffodils before gathering Emily into her arms. She took the doll with her to bed, placing her on the pillow next to hers. Break had lain in that space comforting her, on the night before...

No. She wouldn't do this to herself anymore. She would mourn, but she mustn't weep forever. Staring at the doll until her eyelids grew heavy again; Sharon imagined his smooth voice and remembered his moments of kindness. She wouldn't drown in sorrow; she was going to give herself a new beginning. She took comfort in her lover's words.

"It's alright, my dear." She placed a protective hand over their child and murmured before she fell into a deep slumber, "We'll be okay."

* * *

**AN:** Daffodils represent "New beginnings" in the language of flowers. Apologies for any grammar/spelling issues, please point them out and I will correct them. I only looked over this once because it's very late and I am very tired uwu I hope you liked this piece and I hope to post more stuff soon. Take care x


End file.
